Naruto Digimon You Bastards
by helovestowrite
Summary: its a crossover of Naruto and Digimon... Naruto finds out that their is other adventures worth going for as he gets sent to a new world set in Japan and digi world. I decided its MimiXNarutoXSora TaiXSakura Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Naruto+Digimon You Bastards!!!

I don't own Naruto nor Digimon but its a crossover so deal with it fools!!! Mwahahaha its delicious...

* * *

It had been a while since the C-ranked mission to Wave and from training with the pervy sage, Jiraiya and Naruto could not have been bored out of his mind. There seemed to be no action around Konoha.

" Man I wish there was some action I'm bored with Kakashi-sensei teaching Sasuke and Sakura-chan waiting for her precious Sasuke I have no one to train with." said Naruto with a yawn.

What Naruto failed to realize is that just a couple of hundred feet from him their was a vortex . He probably would not have found it if it wasn't for his kunai falling towards its direction.

" Hey my kunai is getting sucked in by that...NO WOAH!!!" those where the last words as he was sucked into another dimension...

In the Digimon Universe...

It was a boring day for the kids formerly from the Heighten View Terrance as they sat around not knowing about what or who their fates would collide with.

Their was one kid, with brown spiky long hair with brown eyes by the name of Tai just staring at the sky when all of a sudden noticed something falling from the sky.

" Hey you guys something's falling from the sky, I think its a meteor." said Tai

" It can't be a meteor the chances of that are one to a million." said a red haired short boy named Izzy.

" Well maybe this is one of those times we're unlucky." said a tall older boy with glasses and blue downed hair named Joe.

" Well no time for that... its coming our way!!" screamed Tai.

As the seven campers ran they saw the meteor change colors to a yellow meteor falling faster than they thought possible.

With that came crashing Naruto with a bang...

As the seven kids from camp neared Naruto, some small digital devices landed on the kids hands.

" What do you think this is and who is that kid?" asked a girl with blue pants, yellow shirt and brown hair by the name of Sora.

" Ugh ... where am I?" but Naruto never got his answer as the seven digidestined and Naruto Uzumaki were taken away to the digital world...

ohoh!!! trouble's a brewing.. will Naruto escape from a double dimensional world ... will the digidestined find out who Naruto Uzumaki is?? Will naruto have a digimon???

To be continued...

What will happen??

Will they hate Naruto??

Who shall be victorious, Digimon or Naruto??

Stay tuned... please read and review..


	2. The arrival to a new world

Naruto Digimon You Bastards!!! 

I don't own Naruto nor Digimon but boy think of Wall Street value like two paris hiltons and a fat ass Anna Nicole Smith...aahhh tooo sooo??? screw it...

Naruto felt like his head was pounding him because of all that free falling he took. Sometimes he was glad he had the Kyuubi in him because it spared him death.

Tai was just waking up with a major headache when he noticed the blonde haired shinobi in front of him. At first he was laughing at him till...

" HEY WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?" screamed Naruto to Tai.

" What are you wearing you look really dumb." said Tai.

" Yeah well look who's talking clown hair!!" yelled Naruto.

The two boys were about to start fighting when a small pink thing came rushing to Tai's aid.

" Hey leave Tai alone you big meanie!!" screamed the pink thing.

" Hey what the heck are you?" asked a very confused Naruto.

" I'm a digimon and my name's Koromon." said the pink thing.

" Digimon?" asked the two confused boys.

" Yeah and your in the digiworld now."

" Wait how did you know that kid's name?" asked Naruto to Koromon.

" Just cause I do and who are you, are you a digimon?" asked Koromon

" Yeah and why are you wearing those clothes, you look ridiculous?" questioned the young brown haired guy.

" First off all my name is Naruto Uzumaki, no I'm not a digi-what you may call it, I'm a shinobi and lastly I wear this cause I think its cool so there." stated Naruto with a smirk on his face.

" A shinobi? Yeah right stop lying." said Tai.

" Excuse me but what's a shinobi?" asked a confused Koromon.

" Well Koromon its a special ninja with abilities that are better than normal humans like me." said Tai with a smile looking at Koromon.

" Fine don't believe me I don't need you to as for being in this digiworld what happened to..." as soon as Naruto tried to finish the sentence Izzy comes in running from what it appears to be an oversized bug.

" Izzy you have one..."

" NO TIME TAI, KID, RUN!!!"

As Tai grabbed Koromon and Izzy had Pogomon or something like that Naruto decided to turn around to fight.

" Hey what are you doing?? Run!!" screamed Izzy.

" No its time to fight...Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!" then out of nowhere Izzy and Tai stood there dumbstruck to see someone their age just create multiple copies of himself.

" He's a really good digimon." said Pogomon

" Umm he's not a digimon, that kid as my friend Tai calls him is a shinobi." stated Koromon with joy.

" What's a ..." just then Izzy and Tai with their digimon get pulled in to a tree where their friend Sora was with her digimon.

" Hey are you guys ok?? Why did you freeze out there?" asked Sora.

" Cause this blonde guy just started using shinobi moves that were thought to be fake." whispered Tai.

" Wait you mean Matt he can't..."

" No, not him the thing that came crashing down in front of us at camp. Its a kid our age and his name's Naruto Uzumaki." said Tai.

" Well the odds of having a shinobi coming to life are very unlikely but in this case..."

" Hey you guys don't worry the stupid bug's left!!!" screamed Naruto.

As soon as he walked to him they noticed that he had some blood on him.

" Oh my god are you ok?" asked a concern Sora.

" Yeah nothing that the stupid furball can't fix... oops." said Naruto.

" Furball? We don't see your digimon so who's the furball?" asked Tai.

" No one ... it doesn't matter so not worth something to get fixed out of shape about." said Naruto nervously.

After that the rest of the team, Matt, Joe, Mimi, and T.K. had arrived they looked at Naruto.

" So who are you ?" asked Matt.

" Well I'm a shinobi from the Hidden leaf village but I got sucked in a vaccuum thing and ended up in your world and then this world I guess." stated Naruto with confusion.

" Well my name is Tai, this blonde just like you is Matt, the girl in the pink hat is Mimi, the other girl's name is Sora, Joe , Izzy and T.K make up the rest of the gang." said Tai.

" Well cool to meet you all. Umm and as for those digimon, what are their names?" asked Naruto.

They never got a chance to answer as the giant bug decided attack..

" Come on guy's let's digivolve..."

As soon as the dust cleared the seven digidestined and Naruto looked confused. It seems the little creatures evolved into big ones...

"Let's go fight." said the little dinosaur named Agumon.

" Right."

" All right... fighting time!!" yelled Naruto with anticipation..." Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!" with that the digimon and the kids stood in shock..over a thousand Naruto's where preparing to fight against the bug.

What will happen??..


	3. The battle begins and the search

Naruto Digimon You Bastards!

I don't own Naruto nor Digimon, yet I wonder why?...hmmm 

* * *

The kids had just jaw dropped to see not only little animals fighting a giant bug but a kid their age use the multi-shadow clone jutsu to make thousands of himself.

" W-What is that kid?" asked Joe and Matt.

" Well guys he's a shinobi remember?" Tai said with an irritated attitude.

" Wow he can kick some serious butt!" yelled the excited T.K.

With that said Naruto and Agumon butt headed the giant bug.

" Ok digi-whatever go protect the other guys."

" What about you?" asked the nervous Biyomon.

"It's time for me to use my special power..."

As the other digimon stood back with the digidestined, Naruto created another one clone.

" Alright you bastard bug its time you take this..."

What the kids saw amazed them because in the hands of the orange boy was a blue aura spinning like a typhoon.

" RASENGAN!" and used it to destroy the bug disappearing like nothing.

" Wow that was pretty cool!" said Agumon.

" Yeah seems you don't need one of these digimon to help you out." stated Tai with some enthusiasm.

Naruto could do nothing but smile sheepish for the compliments.

" Ahh well its nothing."

" You know guys we should probably keep moving otherwise more of those bad digimon will appear." stated Izzy with some concern.

" You're probably right Izzy let's get going."

As the kids kept walking the heat started to get to most of them except for Naruto.

" Its so hot out here." complained Joe.

" Seriously I mean we need some water or a nice shade." sighed Sora.

" Hey where's Naruto?" asked the brown haired leader...

Meanwhile...

Naruto had decided to take some time to find food.

" I wonder if this world has ramen, because everybody knows ramen is the best!" yelled the blond boy.

So for a few hours, Naruto searched and searched till he saw another monster come at him...

" I think you should take your leave."

" Why should I?" asked the angry Naruto.

" My name is Leomon and I am strong and it seems your digimon isn't around."

" I don't need a digimon to kick your butt..Kuchiyose no Jutsu !"

Just then an oversized frog appears and Leomon stares in awe.

" Hey what the hell kid? Where am I?" asked the large Toad.

" We're in this digiworld and we have to..."

" No we shall do battle some other time, Naruto." with that Leomon left through the woods.

" Seems you scared him away , chief!" said the enthusiastic boy.

" Of course not many could handle this old toad."

/ Digiworld huh? Haven't been here in a while since the fourth hokage traveled to this world./

" Well sorry to disturb you chief."

" No problem twerp but don't summon me unless you really need me."

" Ok... bye."

As Naruto walked around he noticed a strange short man just sitting by the river. As he walked towards the man, he turned around only to speak a few words...

" Hello Naruto."

Meanwhile back in Konoha...

Team Seven, Team Gai , Team Asuma and Team Kurenai had been searching for Naruto for days and it seemed that no one had seen him.

" Where the hell is that kid?" asked an irritated blonde.

" I don't know Tsunade-sama, Sakura and Sasuke had said the last time they saw him he went into the forest to train.."

" You don't think the Akatsuki captured him, do you?"

As they started growing concern a certain white haired pervert appeared.

" Yo."

Tsunade grew tense on what to tell her ex-teammate due to the fact he knew her so well so lying to him would be pointless.

" What is going on? Where's the brat?" asked Jiraiya with curiosity.

" H-He vanished."

" Oh."

" That's all you have to say ? Oh, oh... what if..."

" The Akatsuki captured him? Not possible due to the fact my helpful spies told me they were heard freaking out in their base in the Grass village. Not even they know where he is."

" You mean to tell me Naruto vanished of the face of the earth?" asked a scared and hurt Tsunade.

" Yep...all we can do now is hope that Naruto is somewhere safe."

Tsunade turned around and for the first time in a while, she wept silently.

With the Rookie nine..

" What troublesome Naruto we couldn't find him anywhere." sighed Shikamaru.

" Yeah we looked all over the village too and couldn't find him." said Shino with some slight irritation.

" That idiot I bet he went off to try to be a hero again." Ino angrily stated.

" Relax Ino we should all split up and check every place again just to make sure he returned or something. Let's go.."

As Sasuke and Sakura searched they couldn't been happier with Naruto gone.

/ With the dobe gone maybe now I can get some training to beat him./

As for Sakura, her head was in a mixed feelings.

" I'm glad he's gone now its just me and Sasuke-kun."

/ Come on he wasn't that bad. Sure he was quite loud but he was still nicer to you than anyone else./

" Well ...ok but still it will be great to just be alone without his saying Dattebayo or wanting ramen all the time." sighed the pink haired girl...

The search is on for Naruto Uzumaki... who will find him, the digidestined or the shinobi?

Yay chapter three is done... Read and review...y'all

Oh and I will have naruto learn a ton of jutsus due to the fact he's in a digital world where he can gain extreme knowledge fast... but in a believable way... oh and pairings who should it be ...I don't know yet will find out...


	4. The fight is over and new relevations

Naruto+Digimon You Bastards

I don't own Naruto nor Digimon so dear lord...stay out of my way!!

/**inner or demon**/

* * *

As the digidestined walked into the forest they noticed something in orange coming at them it was...

" Hey everyone!" yelled Naruto

" Hey Naruto" screamed Tai.

" So how's everybody?"

" Well we all sort of had our digimon digivolve into giant monsters and had some pretty tough fights." said Izzy.

" So where did you run off to Naruto?" asked Joe.

" Well ... I went to find some ramen the best food in the world when this lion digimon challenged me to a fight."

" What why would Leomon challenge you to a fight , he's known to be a peaceful digimon." wondered Tentamon

" Well if you saw his eyes he looked evil so I was about to start fighting him when he backed down and said we'll meet again. " sighed Naruto

" Well we should all go find somewhere to rest cause it's getting late and I'm tired." so with that all the kids, digimon went to find a resting spot which happened to be a nice looking castle.

/ **Watch yourself brat this is obviously a trap**./ informed the fox from hell.

" Whatever I know it is, even I can sense this...still I wonder..."

" Hey Naruto come on slowpoke hurry up!" yelled the brown haired boy.

It was around eight o'clock as the rest of the children were about to sleep when they realized that Naruto was not there.

" Hey where's Naruto ?" asked Sora.

"Yo."

" Hey come on Naruto you should get some sleep too we all need rest for traveling tomorrow." said Mimi.

" Nah I have a bad feeling about this place besides someone needs to be on guard to protect you guys ." sighed Naruto.

" Yes that does make some sense I will go with you Naruto." said Izzy with interest.

"Ok."

As the rest of the digidestined slept Naruto decided to go on top of the house helping Izzy to reach there as well.

" Wow this is how high you can jump?" asked Izzy.

" Yeah I suppose... hey Izzy if its not too personal can I ask you something?"

" Yeah ok ."

" How is it like to be adopted ?" asked Naruto with slight nervousness.

" Huh? How do you know that I'm..."

" I know , something about all you guys whether it be self-confidence or stubborness I've lived like that except that I want to help out others. I know what its like to be an orphan all your life." sighed Naruto.

" Man I'm sorry I guess I got two great parents who care about me I suppose." smiled Izzy

" Well then there you go you shouldn't let the fact that you're adopted ruin your happiness with your family. They love you and don't want to hurt you so trust them." smiled Naruto.

" Yeah I should do that thanks Naruto."

" No prob Izzy."

" Aww you two are good friends to each other." teased Tentamon.

" Whatever Tentamon." laughed Izzy.

It had been a few hours since the last chat and Izzy and Tentamon had finally fallen asleep so he had one of his clones take them when he realized that the house started splitting apart.

" Damn , everyone wake up and put your clothes on!" yelled Naruto but it was too late the house broke apart sending them flying all over the sky.

" Ah you digidestined think you can stop me and who are you? Are you a digidestined as well? " asked the digimon with the horns on his head.

" Nah I'm a shinobi but one that will kick your butt...Fire Element; Fire Dragon Flame Missile!!" with that the demon digimon cries in agony of some pain.

Inside his mind...

" How the hell did I just do that?"

/ **Listen to me well kit, it seems in this universe the knowledge of many jutsus can be easily learned. Somehow all the list of jutsus are in your head like some sort of device. Ask that boy Izzy what that thing he carries is and what are its uses I think it may be a key to making you more powerful**./

" Why are you helping me bastard fox?"

/ **I'm not its just that I'm really sick and tired of being inside something so weak. Might as well make you more threating to enemies or friends**./

" All right whatever just let me do the rest."

/ **Whatever brat just leave me be I need some rest**./

Back outside of Naruto's mind...

" I see your more powerful than those digidestined brats, Leomon, take care of him." said the evil Devimon.

" As for the rest of you I will scatter you all throught the island so you may never stop me!"

Well this would have been the part where the digidestined would have been spread out but something different happened. Naruto using his Kage Bushins was able to rescue the digidestined from being separated.

" All right guys let's get ready to fight!" yelled Tai.

" I don't know those three bad guys look tough." shivered Joe.

" Come on Joe this is no time for us to be scared we've got to fight." stated Sora.

As soon as the kids started to wonder whether to fight, Naruto intervened.

" Hey if you guys want to go home you're going to have to earn it , all you guys can take on Ogremon I'll have Leomon to myself." stated an angry Naruto.

So as the battle began , T.K.'s digimon decided to digivolve to Angemon and defeated the dastardly Devimon while the other kids used their digivices to take the black gears out of him and free him.

" Oh oh I better leave." said Ogremon with fear.

" Ok but not before you go flying... RASENGAN!!" as he used his favorite move to blow him away.

After the battle with Devimon, and Ogremon everyone was exhausted.

" Is everyone ok?" asked Sora

" Yeah I'm cool and you Joe?" asked Tai.

" Could have been worse for me so yeah I'm good." sighed Joe.

" Well I guess now we can go back to our own world." stated Matt with some happiness in his voice.

Just then a short man by the name of Jeni appeared.

" Not so fast my young friends..."

" Who are you ? " asked Mimi.

" Oh I'm Jeni."

" Well Jeni now that we're done can we go home?" asked Sora who was hoping they were done.

" I'm afraid not yet the digital world still needs you..."

" Jeni I still need to get to my home and fight the Akatsuki and Orochimaru!" yelled the angry blonde.

" So you're that new digidestined, Naruto Namikaze, wait your Naruto Namikaze?"

" Naruto I thought you said your name is Naruto Uzumaki, so why is he calling you Namikaze?" asked Izzy.

" I don't know but that's not my last name... is it?"

As Jeni sighed he realized what he was about to do ...

" Sit down everyone you all need to learn about the secrets of the digiworld and a hero that you might know Naruto..."

Will the secret be revealed to our young Naruto... When will the romance begin?  
Am I crazy?  
What exactly Youth and when I hear the word why do I want to cry?

Well that's it for chapter three... Next time... I have a family? and the travel to the Continent of Server!!


	5. The shocking truth and a trip to Server

Naruto+DigimonYou Bastards

I don't own Naruto nor Digimon or else I would have spent it on rehab...

Sasuke is duckface chicken butt... emo!!

* * *

" Now now one question at a time." said the virtual Jeni.

As all the children decided to huddle up of what to ask Jeni, Naruto decided to ask him his 64,000 question.

" So Jeni did you know who my father was?" sadly asked Naruto.

" Yes Naruto he was a great man who would defend any world as long as they believed in justice and freedom. He was a great leader and cared for the digimon."

" Do you know his name or something?" curiously asked Naruto with a smile.

" Yes his name was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime of Konoha, tell me what ever happened to the young man?" asked Jeni to Naruto.

Naruto was in shock, his father was the hero of Konoha who sealed Kyuubi inside of him.

The digidestined and Jeni looked on for awhile before they saw tears coming down from his face.

" H-He's dead Jeni." lowly said Naruto

" WHAT!!" screamed the children.

" I am truly sorry to hear that Naruto its a shame to have lost your father. .."

" Its not just him then my mother probably died on that day too..."

All the kids except for Izzy looked down, sure they had some problems of their own but nothing like what Naruto had.

" Yes they may have passed away but I see a great deal of the Yondaime in you Naruto and I believe you can be the greatest shinobi that world had ever seen. " smiled the short man.

Naruto could only smile a little and turned away. Nothing the man could say would make him feel better.

As Naruto turned around to wipe away his tears, Sora could only look on.

/I'm so sorry , Naruto./

" So Jeni when can we go home?"asked Joe.

" I'm sorry my young digidestined but your help is still needed."

" Where if we already defeated Devimon?" asked Mimi

" Ah that is true but that is only a little of the threat that awaits you. This world needs your help and only you digidestined can stop these villains."

" So how do we get to Surfer, Jeni?" asked Izzy.

" That is something for you to figure out good luck kids ...oh and Naruto..."

" Yeah?"

" Listen to the fox you may be able to get stronger faster in the digital world."

" Ok thanks Jeni-sempai..."

Jeni could only smile at the orange boy before he disappeared.

" Well now that we know we have more to do what's next? " asked Matt.

" I say we go to Server the sooner we defeat this new threat the faster we get home." yelled Tai.

" I don't know I mean we know around this island already and..."

" Stop. Listen everyone you all have a duty to help these digimon save their world they would do the same if your world was in danger." angrily said Naruto.

After hearing this all the digidestined could sigh, he was right no matter what these little creatures would help them out as well.

" Ok we go to the continent of Surfer tomorrow morning for now we all hit the hay."

" Ahh no thanks Tai I feel the need to stay up longer so I'll just go and train..." and before anyone could say anything to Naruto he vanished.

/ I hope you're all right Naruto.../

Meanwhile in Konoha...

Team Gai and the Rookie Nine were getting worried. Where the hell did the blonde go to...

" All right listen up everyone, Naruto has gone missing had anyone seen him a day or two before he disappeared." said Tsunade with an annoyed and worried look that made the other shinobi wonder what her relationship with Naruto was.

" I don't think I care Tsunade so if I you don't mind I'm leaving." and the stuck up left to go do his own thing.

" Sasuke-kun wait!!"

After a while of trying to regain her composure, Shikamaru decided to speak up.

" Tsunade-sama none of us have been able to track him down for all we know he vanished off the face of the planet." sighed Shikamaru.

The rest of the rookie nine were face fault ... what the hell could have happened to Naruto?

Back with the blonde hero...

After getting help from some of their digi friends like Leomon, Frigimon, Centaurumon they took off only to get crashed into Whamon...

" Oh so sorry I didn't see you young ones there." said Whamon.

" Its ok I guess we must have look like shrimp to you." laughed Tai.

" No matter , where are you kids going to?" asked the whale digimon.

" Actually we're heading to Surfer..."

" Surfer that could take awhile..hmm , I tell you what how about I take you there after all you helped me with that black gear and all..."

After getting on Whamon, the digidestined were all excited well the exception of one person.

" Tai I think someone needs to talk to Naruto he's sitting on the other side of Whamon just staring at the sea." worried state Sora.

" Look just let him be he needs time to straighten out what he just found out, its not easy to find out who your parents are after thirteen years,man I would be mad if no one told me that." sighed the brown haired boy.

" Ok...I guess."

While the rest of the kids decided to talk about the crest they were looking for, Sora decided to talk to Naruto.

" Hi there."

She got no response.

" You know its not fun just sitting here by yourself you know."

" Yeah I guess but the news is just so shocking no one ever told me back home I had a family why would they hide it from me?" asked the weary Naruto.

" I don't know but I bet that if you're parents were here they would have told you that they're proud of you, shouldn't you at least continue to live your life besides from what it sounds like your world needs a hero and you could be it." smiled the red eyed girl.

" You're right , I just can't sit here and cry I have to keep fighting...thanks Sora-chan." smiled Naruto.

" Umm... Naruto what does chan mean?" asked Sora with a slight blush.

" I don't know I just usually call people that I like chan like my friends Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan back back home." smiled the overexcited blonde.

Now you could tell that Sora grew a raging blush across the face and decided to take her leave.

/I'll make you proud mom, dad I'll show you that I can be a hero just like you dad./ with that thought Naruto headed to the front.

" We're nearing Server... get ready guys..."

" I'm always ready, dattebayo."

Little did they realize that their adventure was just beginning...

End Chapter...

Next time... The crests and what the hell's that ... a stupid monkey?

Yo sorry for the boring chapter just trying to get more out of my writing please it will get good I suppose, laters yo!


End file.
